bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Atomic X Trains
The Atomic X Trains are the train mecha of DeMasked Doll X in Bikini Rangers Atomic Blitz. Overview Atomic X Trains (Silverzord and Goldzord) are two trains connected back to back when summoned, controlled by the X Rod Sword in either cab. It is summoned when Richelle Ryan rotates the Atomic Train Changer 360 degrees, shifts to the appropriate train, then fires. While it seemingly defaults to the Silverzord commandeered by DeMasked Doll X, Richelle Ryan can switch between the two trains easily. and separate when needed. She pulls from the current cockpit into a central chamber between the two trains, switches to the necessary form for the train with the X Rod Sword (i.e. when turning to Silver to gold train she flips the lever to Rod form to change, then flips it to middle again), and slides into the other train. Atomic Bulletzord and Atomic Dieselzord are Richelle Ryan's auxiliary trains that can attack on their own when summoned. The Atomic X Trains have two default Robo forms, Atomic Xtremezord Slash and Atomic Xtremezord Gunner. While each robot form has an intricate combination sequence and cockpit transfer, it can switch between the two when X Emperor performs a handstand to switch as Richelle Ryan uses the X Rod Sword to the form in need. History The Atomic X Trains first appeared as Richelle Ryan set off towards New York from the Atomic New York and France Headquarters, then confronting a Zarudan Hou as Demasked Doll X. After revealing herself to the Atomic Blitz Rangers, he utilized the trains against Zarudan alongside Atomic Flightzord and destroyed him alongside Atomic Flightzord Trains. Atomic Train Changer Atomic Train Changer is the standard issue firearm of DeMasked Doll X. It is the combined form of the miniature Atomic Silverzord and X Train Gold. Atomic Goldzord cannot activate other Atomic Blitz Vehicles with the Atomic Train Changer, and requires the Atomic Train Changer of Atomic Blitz Rangers, though this has proven unnecessary in future summonings. Atomic Silverzord Atomic Silverzord is a silver shinkansen-themed train that was created and is owned by Richelle Ryan. When used in tandem with the Atomic Goldzord. As a vehicle, it can ram opponents with its bladed bumper. In combined train mode its finisher is the X Gatling Strike, where it fires a green laser from Atomic Goldzord's Gatling gun compartment. Forms the right arm of Atomic Xtremezord Slash, the left leg of Atomic Xtremezord Gunner and Atomic VSXtremezord. Atomic Goldzord Atomic Goldzord is a golden steam locomotive-themed train that was created and is owned by Richelle Ryan. When used in tandem with the Atomic Silverzord. As a vehicle, it can fire a yellow coated & red energy beam from its back cannon. Forms the left arm of Atomic Xtremezord Gunner, the right leg of X Atomic Xtremezord Slash, and Atomic VSXtremezord and its smokestack forms the head of all three Robo combinations it is involved with. Atomic Bulletzord Atomic Bulletzord is a silver shinkansen-themed train that was created and owned by Richelle Ryan. In its Attack Mode it deploys two barrels that can fire twin streams of red fire energy. Forms the left arm of Atomic Xtremezord Slash, the right leg of Atomic Xtremezord Gunner and the left foot of Atomic VSXtremezord. Its code is 2-1-8. Atomic Bulletzord also piloted by Kombat Army. Atomic Dieselzord Atomic Dieselzord is a diesel locomotive-themed train that was created and is owned by Richelle Ryan. Its Attack Mode flips down a reinforced bumper and by lifting it, it can charge a blue ball of lightning. Flipping down the bumper shoots it. Forms the right arm of Atomic Xtremezord Gunner, the left leg of Atomic Xtremezord Slash and the right foot of Atomic VSXtremezord. Atomic Dieselzord also piloted by Pin-Up Lovia. Atomic Xtremezord Atomic Xtremezord Slash Atomic Xtremezord Slash is the Atomic X Trains' close-range combat form and is piloted by DeMasked Doll X. It primarily uses Atomic Bulletzord as a blade, but it can also freely use its legs in jumps & kicks, and use sparks to either propel attacks or flash a pose. It is also quite fast, being able to dash across the battlefield. Its finishing move is the Xtreme Slash Strike where Atomic Xtremezord Slash channels energy from Atomic Atomic Bulletzord and Fire before cross slashing the enemy with Atomic Silverzord, each slash followed by apparitions of Atomic Goldzord coupled with Bullet then Atomic Silverzord coupled with Diesel, destroying the enemy. Atomic Xtremezord Gunner Atomic Xtremezord Gunner is the Atomic X Trains' long-range combat form and is piloted by DeMasked Doll X. It primarily attacks by staying stationary and firing its gatling gun, but is capable of close combat. Its finishing move is the Xtreme Gunner Strike where Atomic Xtremezord Gunner readies its gatling gun on its body before barraging the enemy with all available long range weaponry (gun and laser barrels on its helmet, the dials on Atomic Silverzord and Bullet, gatling compartment) at the enemy, destroying it. Additional Formations Atomic XtremeFlightzord : Main article: Atomic Flightzord Atomic XtremeFlightzord is the combination between Atomic Jetzord, Atomic Striker, Atomic Bulletzord, and Atomic Dieselzord. Its finisher is the Atomic Striker: Burn 'em Up Fire, where it fires a blue energized energy beam from the Atomic Dieselzord and a heated red energy beam from the Atomic Bulletzord. Atomic XtremePatorlzord : Main article: Atomic Patorlzord Atomic XtremePatorlzord is the combination between Atomic Cruisezord, Atomic Striker, Atomic Dieselzord, and Atomic Bulletzord. Its finisher is the Atomic Patorlzord Spark-Up Strike where Atomic Dieselzord charges up with blue electricity and "slashes" the enemy three times until they're destroyed. Atomic VSXtremezord Atomic VSXtremezord is the combination between the main three Atomic Dialzords, Atomic Patorlzord, Atomic Striker, and Atomic X Trains. It combines all 11 main Vehicles into a single combination through Atomic Striker, as his power is to empower the other pieces of the Collection. The combination was his idea to begin with too. Cockpit-wise, Pin-Up Lovia & Laguna Blue are in the "left" section, Kombat Army & Honey Yellow are in the "right" section, and Spade Cupp, DeMasked Doll X, & Ferrari Red are in the "center" section. Each cockpit possesses colored lights on the back wall to signify which Ranger (excluding Richelle Ryan) is in which part of the cockpit. Despite its large, seemingly incumbent size, it is extremely agile and durable, being able to slide with the Vehicles by its feet, jump & kick, and use its four arms & ankle Vehicles to great effect in close quarters combat, alongside their individual special abilities such as Gold's gun ability and Yellow's energy buzzsaws. The secondary arm ports can also have the Auxiliary Atomic Vehicles attach to them, such as Crane, Drill, & Biker, and Scissors, Blade, & Cyclone and Zepplin & Fire Truck. It overpowered even the likes of Zaimon, a Status Gold, the toughest challenge both teams had encountered at the time. Its finisher is the Vehicle Rush Strike. All of the Atomic Vehicles that make up Atomic VSXtreme separate, leaving behind their colored silhouettes on the body, and ready themselves for the final attack (excluding Atomic Striker, and only the cabs of X Trains separate). AVSX then manually launches the 10 Vehicles towards the opponent in colored dashes, destroying him/her. Cockpit File:Brad-12x24-right_(6-25-2019).png|Left Cockpit: (Pin-Up Lovia, Laguna Blue) File:Brad-12x24-center_(6-25-2019).png|Center Cockpit: (Spade Cupp, DeMasked Doll X, Ferrari Red) File:Brad-12x24-left_(6-25-2019).png|Right Cockpit: (Kombat Army, Honey Yellow) Gallery File:Good_Cool_Kaiser-_Vehicle_Rush_Strike_(Prelude).jpg|Atomic VSXtremezord: Vehicle Rush Strike (Prelude) File:Good_Cool_Kaiser-_Vehicle_Rush_Strike_(VS_Vehicle_Launch_&_Attack).jpg|Atomic VSXtremezord: Vehicle Rush Strike (Atomic Vehicles Launch & Attack) File:GCKVSX_Strong_Biker.png.jpg|Atomic VSXtremezord Police Machine File:Good_Cool_Kaiser_VSX_Cyclone_Knight.jpg|Atomic VSXtremezord Ninja Knight File:Good_Cool_Kaiser_VSX_Splash_Magic.png|Atomic VSXtremezord Magic Splash File:GOOD_COOL_KAISER_VEHICLE_BURST_MAGNUM.jpg|Atomic VSXtremezord: Vehicle Burst Superior Magnum Notes *The Atomic X Trains are similar to Magishine's Magical Iron God Travelion and Solaris Knight's Solar Streak in that they are both train-themed mecha used by a gold Sixth Hero (technically). *Atomic Xtremezord Gunner's transformation is similar to TimeRobo and Time Force Megazord, as the arms and legs swap places with a different head for each form. The two robots also switch between a blade melee form and a ranged form. Coincidentally, the face sculpt of the sword form matches the gun form of the other. *The Atomic X Trains bring a lot of firsts to Bikini Rangers Series: **It is the first 6th Ranger Robo to be a Four Piece Robo, with its closest parallel being the first official 6th Ranger's mecha and its Mecha formation. **It is the first 6th Ranger Robo to have two default forms it switches between, without the components belonging to other rangers. **It is the first Nitro/Zord Robo to be dubbed Emperor. **Atomic Train Changer is the first Sentai Transformation Weapon that also becomes the Ranger's Mecha. **Atomic VSXtremezord is the first Robo to combine the power of two different teams. **Possibly due to the complex design, Atomic VSXtremezord does not have its own costume, being seen only in CGI. Only isolated parts are seen at a time in costume, such as the Blue and Yellow Dial Fighters. This makes it the second Robo only seen in CGI, after Safari GaOh. ***Following this, Atomic VSXtremezord is the first combination of the Main Mechas and 6th Mecha to only appear in CGI. **Atomic VSXtremezord is the first Mecha to have four independent working arms. While other Mechs such as Buster Ohranger Robo, Red Battlezord and RyuTei KyurenOh visibly use the arms of their components, they act as shoulder cannons and not like actual arms. **Atomic VSXtremezord is one of the first CGI Robos that are not unrealistically flexible when seen, and move properly joint-wise during motion. **Atomic VSXtremezord is the first Robo to have three separate cockpits. *The heads of each of the Atomic Xtremezord modes draws similarities to past Mecha: **Atomic Xtremezord Slash: GoZyuJin and Drill Q-Rex Drill **Atomic Xtremezord Gunner: Hyper Ressha TeiOh (which is also a gold train mech) *Atomic X Trains reuse the train coupling of the ToQ Ressha. **A possible nod to the series is seen with how Atomic VSXtremezord is similar to Cho Cho ToQ-DaiOh. *Atomic Xtremezord Slash and Atomic Xtremezord Gunner each have five "X"'s all over their bodies (the body itself, the X logo on the body, the X on Gold, both of their heads; Atomic Silverzord for Slash, and the gatling gun on Atomic Goldzord). *Atomic Bulletzord is almost physically similar to the Den-Liner, specifically, the Den-Liner Gouka. *Unused in the series, Atomic Bulletzord also has a combination, 2-1-8, programmed into the Atomic Train Changer just like the Atomic Dialzord but the dial cannot be turned. **The Summoning Announcements of the auxiliary Trains follow the trends of their teams' respective Mecha sets. **The fighting styles of the Atomic Xtremezord forms fight somewhat like their teams; static and shooting for Gunner, and agility and a sword for Slash. See Also *X Trains - Super Sentai counterpart in Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. Category:Atomic Blitz Series Category:Zords Category:Four-Piece Megazords Category:Black Ranger Category:6th Ranger Zord